1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system for performing an uplink communication and a downlink communication.
2. Description of Related Art
A cellular communication system generally includes at least one base station and at least one terminal. The at least one base station and the at least one terminal may transmit and receive data via an uplink and a downlink.
In a general cellular communication system, a radio resource for an uplink communication may be differentiated from a radio resource for a downlink communication. For example, a cellular communication system using a frequency division duplex (FDD) scheme may divide an entire frequency resource and allocate different portions of the divided frequency resource for each of the uplink communication and the downlink communication. A cellular communication system using a time division duplex (TDD) scheme may divide an entire time resource and allocate different portions of the divided time resource for each of the uplink communication and the downlink communication.
Since an FDD scheme and a TDD scheme each allocate a different radio resource for each of the uplink communication and the downlink communication, interference between the uplink communication and the downlink communication may be substantially reduced and/or easily processed. However, dividing radio resources may decrease a usage efficiency of the radio resources, which may reduce performance of the cellular communication system.